


Tales of delinquents' lives

by Indochine



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Crack, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Friendship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indochine/pseuds/Indochine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles about the characters from Beelzebub. In which delinquents from Ishiyama are violent but their life sure is busy between betrayal, fights, laughter, fights, friendship, sometimes romance... and fights. </p><p>Various pairings, mostly friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Collection of drabbles that I write whenever ideas strike. Feel free to send some ideas.
> 
> 2) Disclaimer : All the characters you can recognize belong to their respective owners (not me)

**Fatherhood  
** _(Oga)_

It came, crashing down on him just like, too many years early, and too painful to really appreciate it at first. But then…

"Let me tell you something good… Beel won't destroy the Human world. Do you know why? It's because I'm his parent."

Being a father meant to lose some freedom, but right when he said those words, he couldn't care less.

* * *

 

**Queen  
** _(Kunieda)_

She knows it's her title. She's called that by Himekawa and by other students everywhere in the school of Ishiyama but it was never said the way _he_ said it, right before marking her with his crest. And she can't recall a day she was happier to be called the Queen. In any case, she would try to be one for him.

* * *

 

**The General**   
_(Furuichi)_

Being in school with nothing but hoodlums and idiots can get pretty tiring. Being recognized as the smartest over the first, second and third years of said school can be disturbingly normal. But being called the General by people barely knowing him makes him proud.  
Sure he's also called pedophile, pervert and trash but he knows that the General is the only title they really mean whenever they call him by a name. And the General is glad to have _his_ place in their little group.

* * *

 

**Reminiscence  
** _(Toujou/Shizuka)_

They've known each other for a long time, since they were ten actually, so it has been eight years. Yet, when she sees him with his class arriving into her school, she is scared that he has changed because he's with them. They don't talk to each other at first and when he finally asks her for a favor, she is glad but still suspicious. Of course, it's about fighting.  
It's always about fighting with him, and that's when she feels relieved because he's still ten in his head and he didn't change at all. He makes her feel like they're back in the past, not caring about the conflict between the Touhoushinki and the six horsemen, and she finds herself wanting him and his class to stay in the school so they can be close again like before.

* * *

 

**Smile  
** _(Hilda)_

Hildegarde, wet nurse and demon, didn't think she would ever feel at ease in the human world. At the moment she set a foot in it, she wanted to go back to Hell, missing it already. But now it's been six months and she catches herself smiling for the smallest things. Like when she makes cooking with the mother or when Misaki and her watch a soap opera series that she likes a lot, or even when the father goes into a rampage and starts kneeling in front of his wife for no reason. She would never admit to feel happy, especially not to Oga, but whenever the young master looks at her, his eyes shining because of what he sees and does every day, she lets her guard down and smiles back at him, sharing his feelings.

* * *

 

**Demons  
** _(Himekawa)_

When he learns and accepts about Demons' existence, he finally acknowledges the fact that he has seen nothing of the world yet. The thoughts of powerful creatures living in the same world and able to annihilate it if they want to are frightening, so he doesn't know how he has to cope with it.  
That's when he wonders what having a friend to reassure him could feel like… And he thinks that maybe he would stop fearing the end of the world and his own death if he had the feeling that someone would miss him.

* * *

 

**Assumptions  
** _(Kanzaki)_

Kanzaki didn't like when people made assumptions. Like when they thought his niece was his sister or daughter –it's true that when you see Oga on a regular basis, all delinquents with kids are becoming parent and child in people's heads- or because he was a Yakuza's son he didn't value money or that he used his old man's influence to be able to do what he wanted…  
Even his fellow buddies sometimes didn't think too much and said stupid things about how he seemed to get used to being Oga's lieutenant, or even that he seemed to get affective toward some girl.

But the worst was probably the day he was out with Natsume and Futaba, Paako meeting them by pure coincidence. And right at the moment Paako took Futaba into a hug, an old granny passing by commented how _it was nice to see such a cute family_. That sent Natsume into an incontrollable fit of laughter, hardly able to say "It is so true" while Paako and Futaba looked at the old hag without understanding the situation.  
So now he had to forbid Paako and Futaba to bond _too much_.

* * *

 

**School  
** _(Kunieda)_

Aoi Kunieda had loved going to conquer all Kanto with the Red Tails, but when they sent her with a bunch of Ishiyama students into that new school, she had realized she had in fact missed school life. It's there, after all, that she met most of her clanswomen and now, she can confess that she had the greatest fun in school as well. Besides, being close to Oga always makes things good.

* * *

 

**Gaming  
** _(Natsume/Chiaki)_

She's the best at it amongst the Red Tails, and it's funny how such a small and silent girl can be so aggressive in a fighting game. He isn't the kind to raise his hand waiting to high five, and even if he was, she isn't the type to bang her hand against his. So he just smiles at her as she manages a tricky move and he's glad to see her blush a little, but he likes it even more when her lips form a small and victorious smile.

* * *

 

**A Wish**   
_(Toujou/Shizuka)_

What she loves in winter is the fact that Christmas feels are around. She also likes watching snow falling on the ground, the pure white looking so beautiful, but while she looks away, she knows her heart feels heavy.  
She likes watching him as he bends down in front of her two brothers and only sister, giving them one present each as he promised, two weeks or so before. Her siblings look so happy and that brings a smile on her face, widening when he seems very happy as well. And still… that's all there is to it.

He doesn't seem to realize that while he was taking care of her siblings, he let her alone with her feelings. He's definitely blind, she thinks, since a lot of people around him know already how she feels about him, but he's always been a big idiot, always missing the peculiar way she's staring or smiling when it's him.

So she makes a wish, hoping for him to open his eyes soon and to notice her, waiting for him.


	2. 11-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters you can recognize belong to Tamura Ryuuhei

**Weak  
** _(Nene/Furuichi)_

She can't even remember how many times he tried to flirt with her or with other Red Tail girls. If she recalled the Christmas couple thing particularly, he really was stupid looking, an imaginary boner almost getting real in his pants. Hopefully nothing weird happened and they eventually lost and quitted playing, to the guy's displeasure. But still that's when he had said he would maybe introduce her to Misaki Oga, and he finally did a month or so later. He was in a very peculiar state, divided in three annoying parts but that was still him, eyeing her while in a shower, but she knew him enough already to put on a bikini before taking the shower.

She believed that he actually kept his promises and that may be the only good thing about him, since she got to meet the legendary Misaki with him at her side. She refused to think he may be _not that bad_ because as a the future 4th leader she couldn't get into liking men or maybe, she thought sometimes, it was more that she couldn't get into liking a guy _like him_ , a pervert (just your average teen boy really), totally weak and unable to fight (but he still stuck to Oga, who brought him nothing but troubles) but she had to admit he would go anywhere to try protecting girls he usually flirted with. That didn't make him more of a man, but the 4th leader-to be thought that it made him…cute somehow, but she preferred to stick to the annoying pervert calling in public.

* * *

 

**Proud**   
_(Misaki)_

Misaki was a feminist. It probably came from her mother, the strongest between her two parents, who had taught her since she was little that girls and women had to fight through life because that's what had happened in mom's life. But then she had a little brother.  
At first she thought he was going to be like dad, quite weak but it turned out he had mom's strength as well and mom was happy about it. But Misaki was still a feminist at heart so when she founded the Red Tails, a girl-only clan, to teach men how to respect women, she decided that her brother would also be educated. And so she did, with kicks and fists but also with fights against other clans.

Now she's nineteen and Tatsumi's sixteen, he apparently beat up the big guys of his school and became the top dog and she's proud to see him so strong and still never beating up women, respecting what she taught him. She truly hopes he'll teach the same to his son so Beel can become someone to be proud of as well.

* * *

 

**Friends**   
_(Kaoru Jinno)_

He's been friends with Hidetora Toujou, the strongest guy of the TouHouShinKi, since he was just Tora, the 10 years old boy who was looking for trouble to get stronger in order to evade the destitution of his neighborhood. With Shizuka, they were three all the time since grade school.  
Then came Shoji Aizawa at the end of middle school, who was admiring Tora's strength. At first, Kaoru thought of him as a replacement for Shizuka, who had left their group the same year to go into another school, so that way they were still three in his group of friends.

Back in the present, they are in their last year of high school and with that Oga guy trying to beat the whole TouHouShinKi, a lot of guys from the school want to be a part of the 'Toujou Clan'. Kaoru was bugged at first, not wanting too many guys becoming close to Toujou because he has a limited capacity to be nice around people, but Tora didn't want any of those guys to be around him so it's still just the three of them. That's when Kaoru knows he's a real friend to Tora, not just a dumb follower, and he's glad he is because from 10 to 18 years old, that's totally going for a life-lasting friendship.

* * *

 

**Nicknames**   
_(Kanzaki & Hanazawa)_

This all started with a normal day at Ishiyama High, when Shiroyama told them that _Yuka-chan_ would arrive a bit late to the reunion the whole TouHouShinKi and Co were having. For Paako to be called 'Yuka-chan' in his presence was feeling disturbing especially by such a close friend like Shiroyama. He did no comment about it, though, thinking it was just a moment thing, not meaning a lot.  
Then she arrived, late as he predicted, and she came to them thanking _Shiro-chan_ for informing the others. Kanzaki definitely felt uneasy with her calling Shiroyama _Shiro_ and not feeling disturbed at all.  
He casted a look at Natsume, but the guy wasn't apparently finding it weird, so why was he feeling so angry about the whole nickname thing?

Kanzaki decided to talk to Shiroyama (and _not_ Shiro) about it. Shiroyama answered simply that she was hanging around them so much that it felt natural calling her that. _But what about 'Shiro'?_ , he asked Natsume. Well apparently she took on calling him Shiro after hearing Natsume calling him that all the time.  
That still didn't give a sense to why he was feeling so angry, after all Paako was Paako and NOT Yuka-chan. And that's when Natsume asked if maybe the Yuka-chan nickname was supposed to be reserved for him. After hearing that, Kanzaki locked his mouth and threw away the key, swearing to himself to never ask about nicknames ever again.

* * *

 

**Jealousy**   
_(Izuma, Toujou/Shizuka)_

Izuma's life had really begun when he had arrived at Saint Ishiyama, the first place that wasn't his home that he felt comfortable when going to. How many times had he changed school before finally arriving in St. Ishiyama? He had lost count himself, but he would always remember his arrival here, the meeting with the director, who was _like_ him, with a demon half part. For the first time of his life, he felt understood and belonging to a world, definitely not the same he was living in when at Nara.

That's also there that he met with the five other horsemen: Alex Shinjo strong at boxing but wanting to become a pianist, Sakaki with his eyes closed, Hideki Gou and his weird club, Hisaya that he knew from Nara already and finally the only woman of their group, Nanami Shizuka, captain of the archery club.

Nanami was probably the first girl of his age who talked to him without fear, even after he showed the horsemen how strong he was, easily taking the head of their little group. She was like a right-hand man… or woman, always behind him, rectifying whenever he did something wrong, but standing on an equal feet, never disrespecting him but never letting him boss her around.

She was the first woman he fell in love with. Not that he would ever let her know, but even if he got along with Alex, Sakaki, Gou and Hisaya, Nanami felt like above them all because she was as strong as them while being delicate, like a rose with its beauty and its thorns.

He had fun at her sides, seeing her every day, laughing and taking care of school business, but all that crumbled when a class opened to greet the delinquents from Ishiyama High. He knew some of them by names, like Kunieda Aoi, Oga and his baby and Toujou Hidetora, the biggest jerk of all history.

He didn't know that Toujou and Shizuka knew each other and were friends from before. He didn't realize that the conflict between the horsemen and those outsiders had brought the two close just like before.

He hates that "before time".

That's why he took on Toujou's ridiculous challenge to show her that he's stronger and that Toujou means nothing in their world, and she is there to see it, watching over their fight, but not here for him, of that he's painfully aware.  
She's here for that idiot, worried for him, and he has the impression of being back to Nara, fighting against one who wanted to and watching the guy's friends worrying for him because he's too strong and too violent, and he hates that feeling.

Their fight wasn't even able to find a conclusion in the end, but he already knows that he lost to Toujou. They're both in a bad shape, but he was the one who was able to counter the demons' attack and to save Nanami from them. Because of all that, he understands why she always smiles whenever she casts a glance at her old friend but that doesn't mean he can accept it.

His mistake was probably to underestimate Toujou, and he's paying that fact now, watching her put his coat back on her friend, stroking his face and looking for wounds. He knows she doesn't see him any differently even if he lost to the demons, it's just that her heart has gone to Toujou. At that thought he feels like puking.

He actually does when he realizes that Toujou probably didn't even notice she has fallen for him.


	3. 16-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters you can recognize belong to Tamura Ryuuhei.

**Strong**  
_(Toujou & Shizuka & Jinno Kaoru)_

When they become friends, after she helped him in his fight with the older delinquents, they decide that they can go home together, and by that they mean that Tora is bringing her back to her house, sometimes followed by Kaoru, and then he returns home by himself.  
One day though, they loiter around before going back, Kaoru with them, and they talk about strength. Tora believes he can become as strong as Zen, and they agree.

Then Shizuka says that she can also be as strong as Zen, and Tora disagrees.

"You're a **girl**! You can never be as strong as a man! If I become as strong as Zen , and then even if you become strong, you'll never be as strong as us!"

It sounds like he doesn't remember that she fought alongside him. He doesn't see Kaoru's warning look and the next thing he knows, he's on the ground, his shins hurting, and she's standing in front of him, hands on the hips, glaring with all her might.

"It looks like you've still got **ways** to go, being beaten by a girl! Maybe **I** 'll become as stong as Zen first, and then I'll kick your butt again and you'll go **crying** for your mom!"

Kaoru and he exchange a look as she walks away, clearly angry.

"She's scary!" Tora says.

"She's strong…" Kaoru corrects.

" **I** am strong!"

"Then you're scary too."

* * *

 

 **Aoi  
** _(Agiel)_

Agiel's clothes were always _a bit_ revealing, but demon guys liked, human guys liked, and sometimes demon and human women liked them as well.

Aoi didn't blink when seeing her for the first time.

True, revealing clothes helped distracting the opponents but Agiel also _liked_ to wear these.

The thing was, even women who weren't interested in girls did waver at the unusual choice of clothing. But Aoi didn't.

She stood in front of her, proud and serious, with that lecherous _thing_ at her side, looking right into her eyes, her whole being screaming _"I'll fight you and I'll win"._

At that moment, Agiel was conquered.

Human were supposedly boring and predictable, and demons, when you knew them well, were just the same. Yet, that girl, that human, cute-looking girl was different. It was like discovering a precious gem amongst tons of similar stones, and Agiel was conquered.

So when she saw Aoi fighting the other women squad pillars on her own, her eyes and body screaming the same thing that they screamed at _her_ a few days ago, she changed sides. She wanted Aoi to see her differently, not like any of the other squad pillars, so she joined that human girl and kicked her friends' and colleagues' asses.

They didn't appreciate at all, but Aoi would now remember _for years_ the demon that saved her life.

* * *

**SPECIALS : AFTER CHAPTER 239**

**Appreciation  
** _(Furuichi/Nene)_

The next time he sees Nene after the whole mess with his soul, and by that he means when she's _NOT_ trapped in stone, he feels awkward. He knows he should apologize to her for the mess he put her into. Besides, no matter how he enjoyed the sight of her coming out of the shower with only a bikini on, he doesn't want her to stick with an even worse image of him.

(Really, he has enough of the nicknames 'trash', 'pervert' and 'pedophile', he's a young man for Pete's sake!)

Nene is pretty, and she's hot. He could even say hotter than Kunieda, with her painted nails, her red lipstick, she feels like a sophisticated girl. And now that he's seen her house, he understands the reason.

But he still feels awkward, and his heart beats ten times faster than usual when she glances at him, when she starts walking towards him.

In the end he doesn't say a thing because she forbids him to. In the end she thanks him for allowing her to meet and talk to Oga Misaki, and more importantly, she thanks him for saving her life and her friends' and family's, because she knows he fought alongside Oga when everybody else was unable to.

Then she turns her heels and walks away. And he's happy.

* * *

 

 **Awkward**  
_(Kunieda/Oga)_

It turned out that the people who were trapped into stone during the last fight could hear and see what was going on around them the whole time but that they couldn't react. Which means Kunieda remembered **perfectly** being hugged by Oga's arms, efficiently protecting her from Satan, right before he started fighting Fuji.

She shouldn't mind, especially not after watching Yuka and Goodnight Shimokawa hugging Oga tightly after the fight, like it was the most natural thing to do, but she couldn't help herself.

And the fact that she had almost confessed to him right before turning into stone was making her feel even more awkward. Still she kept that inside, something she had trouble doing before.

It's not like her feelings had evolved so much that she now understood them and was able to hide them, but more that she wasn't sure what her role **to him** was.

Was she just the number two? A friend? Yet another mother for his son? Something else?

She couldn't say, no matter how much she thought about it. She knew what she wanted to be and she knew he wasn't as stupid as people sometimes believed, but as to what was happening in _his_ head, she had no clue.

So she watched him from afar while everybody rejoiced, not answering Nene's worried looks or Agiel's pats on the shoulder.

Maybe he had heard her words, maybe he hadn't. She wouldn't try pushing the situation too far to get the answer she wanted to hear. She felt awkward inside and she didn't fight the feeling. No matter what, she would treasure the small moment spent in his arms in case no other would ever follow.

Later, however, when he extended a hand to her as everybody was exiting the school, her heart skipped a beat.

He just stood there -Furuichi and Nene and Hilda waiting for them a little further- offering his hand, looking straight at her, his son on his back staring as well.

When she took it, she let a sigh escape and she smiled an awkward smile when she saw his lips curving up. Baby Beel let out a satisfied "Dah" to the amused expressions of Furuichi, Nene and Hilda.

* * *

**SPECIAL POST CHAPTER 240**

**Best man** _(set two years after the end of the series)_  
_(Kanzaki & Himekawa)_

"Hey…"

"Yo. What's up?"

"Well, I…uh…I'm gonna marry…"

"? Ah! You mean to that woman you've been engaged to since birth or something like that? Way to break the news, man."

"Well yeah. Her name is Kugayama. We're on good terms and all, we're working together and our family decided that now was… the time."

"Well, you're twenty-two, so why not? Feels weird maybe, huh?"

"Yeah… It's not like we're going to have kids or anything, but our families think it's a good time."

"So you're gonna call everybody instead of sending invitations?"

"Hmm, no. Actually, I… wanted to ask you something."

"?"

"I was thinking… that maybe… I mean, instead of choosing someone in my family, I was thinking I could…ask someone like you…"

"…You're not making any sense Himekawa, and I'm dating Paako."

"W-Well", _*cough cough*_ "I was wondering if you'd accept being my best man… You know the guy standing next to me during the wedding ceremony, and sometimes making a speech at dinner. You see what I'm talking about?"

"Oh w-wow… I…uh… I mean, yeah I see but why me?"

"It's…"

"I mean, there is Oga, and Natsume, or even Toujou or Furuichi, so yeah, I don't understand why you'd choose me, of all people. We used to fight a lot, in the past, after all."

"You mean _four_ years ago?"

"…"

"Listen, I know we didn't always get along, but we're both leaders of some kind, we always were since the TouHouShinKi, and to be frank, Oga or Toujou kind of stand out too much. You're more…err… you're classy."

"…"

"Both my and her family are quite rich and known… A lot of people, _powerful_ people, are going to come… And even if I really want the others to come, it would be better if the one right next to me the entire time was someone who knew how to behave properly… See what I mean?"

"Y…Yeah" _*throat clearing*_ "I mean, if you have no other choice, then I guess I can accept."

"…And also… I feel like we've been trusting each other for a long time now, ever since the fight against Fuji, so I guess it's not bad to choose you…"

"You're gonna invite him, too?"

"Fuji? Why not? He's not such a bad fellow."

"I suppose… Be careful, he could start fighting Oga though."

"I'm more afraid of Toujou and Oga reunited after not seeing each other for a while. They _will_ find a way to start fighting."

"Meh, Furuichi or Kunieda will know how to stop them. If you invite them of course."

"I will. …Does that mean it's a yes?"

"I guess… Ah! Well, actually there is one condition."

"? What is it?"

"Don't do your hair in a pompadour, otherwise it won't do with the cameras. Also, it would totally suck being next to a stupid-looking man for the biggest day of his life…"

"… … … It's been a while since I last did my pompadour, idiot."

"Then it's a yes." _*loud crash noise*_

"What was that sound?"

"Sorry…" _*loud cheering in the background* "_ Paako kind of… heard the end of our conversation and… now she… won't stop yellin'…"

"Make sure to buy her a nice dress for the reception, so she won't look stupid."

"Yeah… I mean no! She'll buy it on her own, I swore I'd never do shopping with her and Futaba again."

"Whatever, I need to go back to work. Say hi to her for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

"By the way, Kanzaki…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. It… means a lot."

"… Don't mention it, Himekawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Started in 2013.
> 
> You can send ideas but you should know I won't do any romantic!Tatsugarde or any BL (since I don't ship any of that in Beelzebub). Platonic and friendship for Tatsugarde and boys are totally fine though.


End file.
